<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In a Few Weeks by fortheloveofSchitt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25096480">In a Few Weeks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortheloveofSchitt/pseuds/fortheloveofSchitt'>fortheloveofSchitt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, M/M, dan is over it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:22:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25096480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortheloveofSchitt/pseuds/fortheloveofSchitt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What I envision happening after Dan hears Noah saying his wedding is happening very soon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dan Levy/Noah Reid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In a Few Weeks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have never written a thing in my life. I don't consider myself a writer by any stretch of the imagination. I just have some feelings about these boys and I just decided to post a teeny tiny drabble about it. I wrote this by the pool and just said screw it I am posting. Any mistakes are mine.</p>
<p>Dan is <b>bold</b>, Noah is <i>italics</i>.</p>
<p>If RPF isn't your thing don't read :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dan isn’t sure what surprises him more, the fact that the wedding is apparently a few weeks away or that Noah didn’t have the decency to tell him. After their night in February Dan let himself think that maybe, just maybe, Noah would choose him. He picks up his phone, not sure what he is expecting to accomplish, but he has to say his piece.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>So in a few weeks huh. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Dan I wanted to tell you, I just didn’t know how.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>It’s fine.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>No it’s not.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>She is your fiancé I shouldn’t be surprised that you are actually marrying her.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I just need to follow this through, she deserves that.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Noah it’s a MARRIAGE, what she deserves is the truth.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I just can’t do that to her. I can’t do that to our families.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>But you can do that to me.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Daniel....</em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>It’s fine.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You keep saying that.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Well what the hell else am I supposed to say? I find out from an interview that your wedding is a few weeks away. For a minute I let myself believe that you would pick me. That these past few years meant something to you like they did to me. That the night we spent together wasn't just a fluke and that I finally found my happy ending. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Daniel you know how I feel about you.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Well apparently it isn’t enough. Have a nice wedding. Goodbye Noah.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dan puts his phone down and walks away from someone who he thought was it for him. If David Rose taught him anything it was that he deserves better than to be someone’s runner up. This one may take a bit longer to get over but Dan knows he will be ok.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>